My Life With Jesse
by splitter sora
Summary: Spin-off of My Life With Kate. Chris, AKA "Jett" finds an injured wolf on the side of the road. Once he brings him home, the two develop a long lasting friendship, and something possibly more. A bit of Yaoi later in the story along with it being a HumanXAnimal relationship. Language, Sex, and all the other stuff. I only own Jett, nothing else.


My Life With Jesse

_ Well, here it is! After a long wait, this is a non-cannon "sequel" to My Life With Kate. This time, instead of meeting Kate, I meet Humphrey, and help him start a new life, with a new name. That name is Jesse._

Chapter 1

My name is Chris, but people call me, Jett. I'm 21 years old, and a junior at Mississippi State University in Starkville, MS. I want to tell you about how I came to meet someone special in my life. How I met, Jesse. It all started on a cool, crisp fall morning. I woke up early in my apartment to find my roommates still asleep. Since it was sunrise, I decided to go the Refuge and watch the sun come up. I shot out of bed, showered, and grabbed my iPod and hit the road. The Refuge was just down the road from where I lived, which made it a nice quick little drive, and a great way to get some walking in. Today was the first day of Fall Break for me, and I didn't have a damn thing to do today. Once I was about to hit the refuge, I first crossed over the train tracks. I couldn't believe I didn't see him at first, but once I made a quick look in my rearview, I saw him. I immediately stopped the car, and backed up a little bit to get a closer look. I noticed it was some kind of….dog. Being a dog person, I hopped out and ran over to investigate, hoping the worst hasn't already happened. Once I got closer, I stopped dead in my tracks and realized that it was no dog…. It was a wolf.

A wolf? Here? Was he from the Vet school? I had no idea. He looked hurt, so I decided to take it easy and examine him, but I also had my knife on hand just in case things were to go south REALLY fast. One of the things that caught my eye was how scrawny this wolf was. Judging from what I know about wolfs, I assumed he only ate scraps, meaning he was an Omega, the lowest rank in a wolf pack. Putting my ear against his chest, I listened for a heartbeat, or at least breathing. Luckily, I heard both, meaning he was still alive. That's when things got weird. Suddenly, I heard a soft moan come from the wolf, which made my jump back. Wolves don't moan, do they?

"Never…jumping….off…train…again…" he said as he sat up.

"Take it easy there, boy." I said, trying to help him up.

The young wolf then turned his head slowly and looked into my eyes, and I looked into his. After a brief silence:

"AH! HUMAN! GET AWAY!" He screamed as he tried crawling away.

"Woah! Calm down man! I'm trying to help you!" I said as I slowly approached him.

"I don't need help! Leave me alone!"

"Dude, you're bleeding, and how the hell are you talking?" I said in complete shock.

The young wolf looked down and saw his leg was bleeding like I had mentioned. He looked up at me with worried eyes.

"Where am I? Is this Jasper Park?" he asked.

"You mean Jasper Park, Canada?" I asked.

"Y-Yeah."

"Bro, you are nowhere NEAR Jasper. This is Starkville, Mississippi, which is on the bottom of the United States." I explained.

"Shit… I knew I wanted to start a new life and play the lone wolf, but this isn't how I wanted it to go down." He sighed.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Humphrey." He said as he looked at me with sad eyes

"I'm Chris, but people call me Jett." I said.

"I like Jett, better, mind if I call you that?" he asked.

"Of course Humphrey."

I can't believe it didn't hit me at first, but all of this made sense. He said he came from Jasper Park, and that he was on a train and his name was Humphrey. Could this be the same Humphrey from Alpha and Omega: The Movie? Either way this poor wolf would die if I didn't do something.

"Hey Humphrey, I'm gonna take you home, patch you up and get you something to eat. Would you like that buddy?"

"Yeah…. Thanks Jett." He said as his tail began to wag happily.

I picked him up and soon carried him to my car. Opening up the tailgate I wrapped him in a blanket and placed him in the back of the car, making sure he was comfortable. Once we got home, I noticed his wound wasn't bleeding as much, which was a good sign. After laying him on the couch I decided to clean his wound with some warm water. Humphrey groaned as I softly patted down on the wound, cleaning the blood. It wasn't serious, but it was a pretty big scratch. He must of hurt himself jumping off the train.

"How are you feeling, Humph?" I smiled as I stroked his fur.

"Man, I feel so much better. And my real name isn't Humphrey. That's what people called me in Jasper. My real name is Jesse."

"Wow, what a cool name." I said, "You hungry Jess?"

"Yeah." He said.

I went to the kitchen and pulled out some steaks I bought the other day. Since Jesse was a wild animal I guess he could eat his steak raw. But I'm sure he wanted a warm meal, so I seasoned the steak slightly and began to cook it. Once it was ready. I heated up some tomato soup and made some warm green tea. Carrying it over, I placed the tray close to him as he sniffed his meal.

"Is this for me?" He asked with a brief smile.

"Yeah little buddy. Enjoy." I said as I plopped down on the couch next to him.

Humphrey tore up his steak and lapped the soup and tea up with his tongue. As he did so, I noticed his tail was wagging harder than ever, which made me chuckle to myself. I smiled after he finished eating, and took his plate to the sink and cleaned up the dishes. Afterwards, Jesse got up from the couch and trotted over to me.

"Woah hey there." I said.

"Thanks Jett, for everything. But… I think I need to be on my way." He said.

"Where will you go?" I asked, a little sad at his words.

"I don't know, but I don't wanna be a burden." He said.

"You won't be Jess… I wish you would stay… You said you wanted a new life, well I can help you. We'll be friends forever." I said.

"Thanks brother, but I think I'm gonna pass." He said.

As much as I wanted to argue with him about it. He was a wild animal, and he did need to be on his way. I helped him up into the car and drove him to the train tracks where I found him. Once I let him out he smiled at me:

"Goodbye Jett, thank you for everything."

"No problem friend, goodbye." I said as I hugged him one last time.

With that, I watched him walk along side the train tracks, until he was out of sight. I sighed sadly as I made my way back home. I really missed him, even though I knew him for such a small period of time. I sighed as I sat down on the couch and turned on Netflix. After a few moments of sulking, I heard a scratch at my door. Curious, I opened it to find Jesse sitting at my door.

"Hey, mind if I crash here?" he gave a weak smile.

"Bro, this pad is your pad now! Welcome to your new home!" I smiled as I embraced him into a warm hug.

Jesse then proceeded to lick my face clean and for a brief second our noses touched. We both pulled away and blushed with embarrassment, but quickly pushed that aside as Jesse and I sat on the couch and I showed him how to operate Netflix. Oh yeah, life just got a whole lot better now that I have my best friend with me.

To be continued….


End file.
